On The Run
by bazilb1987
Summary: Employee flees country with 3m of his Drug Dealing bosses money then his boss chases him all over europe.


_Cast List:-_

Ryan Vester

Marco Vencitti

Michael Vencitti

Frank Steele

Ray

Rays Friend

Michelle Hart

Billy The Bird

FADE IN:

INT - BASEMENT - NIGHT

A small, dark, empty basement. The walls are bare. There is one window. The light bulb in the room is lit and is hanging over a table with playing cards and a small amount of money sitting on it.

A black man wearing a white shirt and his friend who has a Hawaiian shirt on are sitting at opposite ends of a table, they are each holding some playing cards. Marco, a white man who is wearing a suit is standing at the side of the table and another man is standing behind him also wearing a suit. This is his brother. Marco and his brother have guns in their hand.

INT - BASEMENT - NIGHT

**Marco**

So where's my money Ray?

**Ray **

I'm sorry Marco but I don't have it.

**Marco **

You don't have it, what the fuck do you mean you don't have it? You told me you had four weeks ago, four fucking weeks. That isn't one hour ago or yesterday but four fucking weeks ago, so that must mean you've lied to me?

**Ray **

What I meant was I don't have your money HERE but I have it somewhere else.

**Marco **

OK. OK. So where is someplace else then?

Ray looks round at his friend and shrugs his shoulders at him.

**Ray **

I don't know that either!

**Marco **

You really are one dumb motherfucker!

Marco then points the gun in his hand at Rays head.

**Ray **

Please don't shoot me, I'll get you your money!

**Marco **

Well, isn't that fabulous. Now your going to enlighten me by telling me how the fuck you plan on achieving this.

**Ray **

I don't know how I'm going to achieve it but I promise I'll get your money.

**Marco **

You don't know how your going to achieve it. Well let me tell you something I know. In about two minutes your blood and little bits of your tiny little brain are going to be stuck to that wall behind you.

**Rays Friend **

Please don't shoot him!

**Marco **

And who asked you to speak?

**Rays Friend **

Nobody.

**Marco **

Then why exactly did you speak?

**Rays Friend **

Coz I don't want my friend to die!

**Marco **

Well if you speak one more time I will use one of these bullets and shoot you right in the heart. Now I don't think you would like that!

**Rays Friend **

No.

**Marco **

I just told you not to speak you stupid motherfucking son of a bitch!

Marco then points his gun at Rays friend and shoots him in the chest.

Ray then begins crying.

**Marco**

Why are you crying? Are you a fucking girl?

Marco pauses for a few seconds.

**Marco **

Well are you?

**Ray **

No.

**Marco **

Then stop acting like one and dry your eyes.

**Ray **

OK.

**Marco **

So are you happy your friend is lying on the floor with a bullet in his chest?

**Ray **

No.

**Marco **

Well now you now that I have the ability to kill and I'm not afraid to, I am going to ask you one last simple question, and all I want is a one word answer of either Yes or No. Where... Is... My... Money?

**Ray **

It isn't here.

**Marco **

Well last time I checked that is not a one word answer. Go join your friend!

Marco then shoots Ray in the head.

**Marco **

Well wasn't that an interesting visit?

**Michael **

Yeah, sure was.

**Marco**

You hungry?

**Michael **

Yeah

**Marco**

Ok lets go.

Marco and Michael then walk up the steps out of the basement. Michael turns the light off.

Screen goes black and opening credits begin.

As opening credits are approaching end. Picture resumes showing Miami from a birds eye view.

SUBTITLE APPEARS AT BOTTOM OF SCREEN' :

Marco Vencitti is one of Miami, Florida's biggest drug importers and exporters. Marco has many people who work for him but there is one employee in particular known as Ryan Vester who seems to help him sell most of his merchandise. He earns Marco more money than any other one of his employees.

INT - STREET - DAY

Ryan Vester and Michael Vencitti are sitting in car. A silver BMW Z3 convertible. The roof is down and the sun is shining. It is around midday with not much traffic on the road.

**Michael**

Did Marco tell you what happened at Rays?

**Ryan**

Yeah he told me, it's some pretty messed up shit.

**Michael**

Yeah I know. The guys head, it just seemed to go...pop, like a fucking balloon. It was quite disturbing to watch.

**Ryan**

I'm sure it was. OK lets get off the topic off heads popping. Are you hungry?

**Michael**

Yeah as a matter of fact I am.

**Ryan**

How does a big juicy quarter pounder with cheese sound?

**Michael**

De - Fuckin - Licous.

**Ryan**

Ok lets go to Burger Island.

Ryan then drives the car into Burger Island and moves the car towards the drive-thru.

A girl named Michelle is at the ordering booth.

**Michelle **

Hi there, can I take your order please?

**Ryan**

Yea sure.

I'll have two Big Q burgers with cheese and aaa...

Ryan looks at Michael

**Ryan**

What you want to drink?

**Michael**

A good ol' Sprite would go down a treat.

**Ryan**

Ok then sprite it is.

**Ryan**

(To Michelle)

I'll have two sprites with that as well please.

**Michelle**

Will that be everything Sir?

**Ryan**

Yea

**Michelle**

Thanks very much Sir that will be $6.

Michelle then walks away from ordering window to get food and drinks.

**Ryan**

Damn that girl is hot!

**Michael**

Yeah I know, I wouldn't mind sticking my King Size Fry into her.

**Ryan**

Your King Size Fry?

**Michael**

Yeah, my King Size Fry!

**Ryan**

It's just I find that comment quite unbelievable, for the simple fact that the last ho you fucked said your penis couldn't satisfy a hamster.

**Michael**

Fuck you man!

Michael turns his head in disgust and looks the other way. Ryan laughs.

**Ryan**

Chill Out motherfucker. Let's just get our food, then go see your big brother.

**Michelle**

Here's your order Sir.

**Ryan**

Could you throw in some napkins with that and your telephone number?

**Michelle**

Here's your napkins Sir.

**Ryan**

And your number?

**Michelle**

You don't give up do you?

**Ryan**

No. What time you finish here at?

**Michelle**

Eleven. Why?

**Ryan**

Well I guess I'll be seeing you then.

**Michelle**

You really don't give up. Do you?

**Ryan **

No. By the way what's your name?

**Michelle**

It's Michelle

**Ryan **

Well I'm Ryan and I guess I'll be seeing you later.

**Michelle**

Ok

Ryan then drives the car away from the ordering window.

**Michael**

You ain't got a fuckin chance!

**Ryan**

Oh yea, just you wait and see.

Screen fades out and then fades back in at Marco's Place.

SUBTITLES APPEAR AT BOTTOM OF SCREEN -

Marco's Villa - 1PM

INT - MARCO'S VILLA - DAY

Ryan and Michael walk through front door of Marco's Villa. The Villa is very large with almost every thing inside being white in colour. There is a wide staircase opposite the door. Outside can be viewed from the top of the staircase, outside is an extremely oversized pool with a few palm trees and sun lounges surrounding it. In the middle of he pool there is a mini-bar.

**Ryan**

(shouting)

Marco. Marco.

There is no response.

**Ryan**

Where is he?

**Michael**

He's probably in that fucking pool. He's in it more than he's in the house.

**Ryan **

Yeah I know.

Ryan and Michael walk to top of stairs and look out window, they see Marco outside sitting by pool, there are also two beautiful girls in the pool, a blonde and a brunette, they are in skimpy swim wear. The pair turn round and start walking down stairs.

**Ryan**

I wonder who that is outside with Marco?

**Michael**

Probably two hoe's.

**Ryan**

Yeah most likely!

**Michael**

What you gonna tell him bout us bein late?

**Ryan**

I'll cross that bridge when I get to it!

Ryan and Michael then walk outside and progress towards pool.

**Ryan**

Hey Marco.

**Michael**

Hey big bro!

**Marco**

Hey guys.

Ryan and Michael sit down on chairs beside Marco.

**Ryan**

Sorry we took so long to get here, we stopped for a bite to eat and the girl that served us was so hot so she also delayed us.

**Michael**

Yeah she was one sexy lookin bitch!

**Marco**

Well if your late because of a bit of pussy then I can't complain. Coz if it where me and there was a good looking bit of pussy in front of my eyes then I would be all over it like a dog on a bit of raw meat. Well anyway back to business, I need you to go over to Billy The Birds place. He called me looking some more pot. He said he is in a state of depression and needs to relax and believes that my merchandise is the best available solution at this particular moment and time.

**Ryan**

He's in a state of depression?

**Marco**

Yeah, that's what the birdman said.

**Ryan**

Well maybe if he didn't live with all those fuckin birds he wouldn't have all that fuckin noise. The noise in that house is enough to depress Jesus and in my eyes he is the happiest guy in the world!

**Marco**

Well those birds are his pride and joy. I know there a pain in the asse but the way I see it is, Birds = Noise and Noise Billy = Depression and that means Depression Billy's Money = Buy Some Pot and the final result of that, equals one big motherfucking smile on my face.

**Ryan**

Wow. In all my years on gods great earth that is the greatest theory I have ever heard. Thank you for blessing me with that equation!

**Michael**

Ok guys, now that we have finished are little math lesson, can we go see this jerk off?

**Ryan**

Ok let's go!

Ryan and Michael begin walking out of Marco's place.

**Marco**

When you finish up with The Bird come back here and see me I got someone I want you to meet!

**Ryan and Michael**

Ok.

Screen goes black and text appears in centre of screen which reads - 45 MINUTES LATER

INT - BILLY'S HOUSE - DAY

Ryan and Michael arrive at Billy's house. It's a dirty looking house with almost every window boarded up. The lawn looks like it has never been cut as the growth is about the half the height of an average adult. There is some houses which surround Billy's but they have no residents inside. The area seems like it has been deserted for years. Ryan and Michael walk towards front door.

**Ryan **

Here we go another exiting encounter with the Birdman.

Michael then knocks his door and to his surprise the door just comes of its hinges and falls in front of him. Billy then walks towards door and greets the pair.

**Billy**

Hi guys, I really have been meaning to fix that door. Well did you bring me what I requested?

The sound of birds can be heard in the background.

**Michael**

You know how we work Billy, first you show us you got the money then we hand over your request.

**Billy**

Ok let's go into the sitting room.

The trio walk towards the sitting room which has one couch, a small TV and an old radio. The room is surrounded by cages which have budgies, canaries, finches and cockatiels in them. Cages are hanging from the ceiling sitting on the floor, there fucking everywhere. There chirping like there's no tomorrow.

**Ryan**

Can you get me something to drink.

**Billy**

Yeah man there's vodka in that cabinet there.

**Ryan**

I'm driving. You anything that isn't as strong?

**Billy**

Yeah there's some Fosters in the fridge. Its not as strong as vodka!

**Ryan**

I mean something non-alcoholic you silly bastard.

**Billy**

Water.

**Ryan**

Fuck it I'll wait till I get outta here. Well have you got are money.

Billy leaves the room to get the money.

**Michael**

I can hardly hear myself think with the noise of these fucking birds.

**Ryan**

Yeah it's doing my fucking head in.

Billy returns to the room with a plastic bag which is filled with money.


End file.
